In the field of liquid crystal display technologies, an In-Plane Switching (IPS) technology and a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) technology, which are common liquid crystal display technologies for a wide angle of view, are characterized in that a positive electrode and a negative electrode are both disposed on the same substrate such that liquid crystal molecules are rotatable in a plane in parallel with the substrate, thereby increasing the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer.
Currently, a dual-domain technology is generally used in the IPS and FFS technologies. As shown in FIG. 1 which is a schematic view showing the structure of a pixel electrode employing the dual-domain technology in the related art, an array substrate includes data lines 11, scan lines 12 and a plurality of pixel regions 13 defined by the data lines 11 and the scan lines 12, where a pixel electrode 14 and a thin film transistor 15 are disposed at each of the plurality of pixel regions 13, a gate electrode of the thin film transistor 15 is connected with the scan line 12, a source electrode of the thin film transistor 15 is connected with the data line 11 and a drain electrode of the thin film transistor 15 is connected with the pixel electrode 14. In addition, referring to FIG. 1, the pixel electrode 14 in each pixel region 13 includes two portions, that is, an upper portion A and a lower portion B, and a corner region is formed at the joint between the upper portion A of the pixel electrode 14 and the lower portion B of the pixel electrode 14. As compared with a single-domain technology, the dual-domain technology enables a wider angle of view, thereby satisfying increasing user demands for display quality. However, the dual-domain technology is also defective. For example, effects on liquid crystal molecules located at the joint between the upper portion A of the pixel electrode 14 and the lower portion B of the pixel electrode 14 caused by the upper portion A and the lower portion B counteract each other, so that these liquid crystal molecules rest in place without rotation toward a direction Y, leading to black disclination lines. When a display panel with the array substrate is pressed by an external force, the liquid crystal molecules located at the joint between the upper portion A of the pixel electrode 14 and the lower portion B of the pixel electrode 14 are disordered, and cause adjacent liquid crystal molecules to be arranged like the liquid crystal molecules located at the joint between the upper portions A and B, so that the region including the black disclination lines is enlarged, that is, a trace mura phenomenon occurs, thereby negatively affecting a display effect of the display panel. Moreover, when the external force is removed, due to the disordered arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules located at the joint between the upper portion A of the pixel electrode 14 and the lower portion B of the pixel electrode 14, the recovery directions Y of the liquid crystal molecules conflict, so that the recovery (or return) of the liquid crystal molecules becomes slow, some of the liquid crystal molecules cannot recover to their original states, and hence the trace mura phenomenon remains. In addition, the corner region between the upper portion A of the pixel electrode 14 and the lower portion B of the pixel electrode 14 causes a corner region along the data line 11 in the related art, and the data line 11 is made of light-impermeable material, thereby leading to a light leak phenomenon at the corner region of the data line 11.